User talk:Loulou43
Hi Loulou43 -- we are excited to have Endless Ocean Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. Ok, I changed my mind. It's your turn to create articles not me! News & Updates I changed my mind(again). I'm back! And I moved your fan page in here so that you wont say "Aqua Jet deleted my page" okay? And every fan made stuff will be in here okay? Re:hi Hi loulou43, I just set the Wiki skin to Monobook or known as Wikipedia skin, also I fixed the sidebar and like I said fan made stuff are always put in Endless Ocean Wiki:Fan Page okay? Plus a reminder, be sure to use proper capitalization and punctuation while your at it. And when will you return in here?--Aqua Jet 11:13, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Help Just go here for the tutorial. Or I'll do it for you?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 03:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Name Can we change Endless Ocean WIki name to Magupedia? Magupedia is portmanteau of Magu Tapa and Encyclopedia. Okay?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 04:21, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Okay Welcome back! Loulou43! I've been waiting for you to do some fan made articles and all stuff. Remember to place all fan made articles with Template:DontExist okay?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:57, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:hi At least you followed some instructions like putting Template:DontExist and such. But anyways, may I correct some typo in your fan made articles? And how old are you?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, who's User:whitemother?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Re:hi Oh, sorry for asking 'cause about the spelling and grammar and all stuff.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:36, 13 October 2008 (UTC)